


Hazy Vision

by kijosakka



Series: self-indulgent shit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Trigger warning, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, lighting storm scenario because im a sucker for these, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: tsukishima kei hates thunderstorms with a passionyamaguchi tadashi is a worried boyfriend
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: self-indulgent shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Hazy Vision

**Author's Note:**

> i was half asleep when i wrote this lmao

astraphobia. 

astrapophobia. 

brontophobia. 

keraunophobia.

tonitrophobia. 

It didn’t matter what it was called. He didn’t  _ care _ about what it was called. However, Tsukishima knew he had it. Tsukishima had always been good at hiding his emotions, excelled even, but things were different at the moment. 

Anybody could tell that it was going to rain today. The moisture hanging in the air, the soft, cold breeze that passed every moment or two. Everything screamed that it was bound to rain, hell, maybe even thunder. “Tsukki!” a boy's voice called out. Tsukishima turned, anxiety subsiding for the smallest moment at the sight of Yamaguchi looking so cheerful. If only. Yamaguchi fell in stride as Tsukishima started walking towards Karasuno.

“It looks like it's going to thunder today, hm Tsukki?” “M? Oh..yeah I guess it does..” Tsukishima gave a nod towards Yamaguchi. A silent gesture that he was listening, but wouldn’t reply. And so, Yamaguchi rambled on. About practice. The impending weather. Classes. Anything, really. When they reached the front gate, Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi to class, and said he’d see him at lunch before turning sharply on his heel, a certain nauseous feeling creeping up his throat as his anxiety engulfed him once again.

At lunch, Tsukishima sat with Yamaguchi. At lunch, he excused himself to go throw up. It wasn’t his fault. He physically couldn’t stomach it. At lunch, he only told Yamaguchi that it wasn’t anything to worry about. That his lunch just wasn’t sitting well with him.

Tsukishima didn’t think Yamaguchi believed him.

After classes, the thunder storm started. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking to practice, they changed and were practicing just fine, until the loud cracking of the sky broke the silence. Tsukishima flinched so hard he thought his glasses were going to break. “Woahh there Tsukki, calm down now it was just a bit of thunder,” Tanaka laughed, smirking slyly at the first year's reaction. Tsukishima fixated at him with a glare. “Don’t call me tha-t” he prayed to whatever god was out there that nobody noticed his voice failing him. 

But of course, whatever god was out there failed him, because when he went to go get water, Yamaguchi came up behind him. “Tsukki..are you..okay? You flinched really hard, a-and your voice kinda..” He trailed off, not exactly knowing what to finish with. Tsukishima shrugged. “Not a fan of loud noises,” Yamaguchi frowned. Multiple times before, he had borrowed Tsukkis headphones, only to find that they were at the highest volume available. 

“O..okay then..well..I suppose I’ll meet you at your pla-” “No. Walk with me.” Yamaguchi’s frown deepened. Tsukishima's words held a certain desperation that he couldn’t recognize. Remember. But, it held the impression that he didn’t want to talk about it, and so Yamaguchi didn’t push, but instead changed and sat near the gym doors, allowing himself to sink into his thoughts.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was batshit terrified. He  _ knew _ Yamaguchi would have an umbrella [his mother always did]. He knew that Yamaguchi would be there to comfort him if he needed it, so  _ why _ ?  _ Why did he feel so fucking scared? _

Taking a few breaths of composure, he walked over to where Yamaguchi was standing, motioning for him to take the lead with stiff hands.

The walk was nothing special. Sped up with little to no conversation, yes, but nothing particularly special about it. 

When they got to Yamaguchis house, everything was the same. Same greetings, same walk upstairs into the bedroom Tsukishima so oftenly frequented. Hell, everything was going fine until Yamaguchi left.

“I’m going to go get some water,” he had said, tone light and airy as Tsukishima listened to the soft padding of his footsteps until inaudible. 

Of course it had to be then. When he was gone. Tsukishima felt it before he heard it, the loud and sudden percussion-like noise that pierced and ran gin his ears, heavy breaths and spotted vision soon following suit. 

The only thing he was aware of were the vague feelings of danger, many loud noises humming together in a quiet buzz, and the feeling of something soft against him. His lungs were failing him, refusing air but offering sobs that Tsukishima continually got stuck on, gulping in breaths of air as soon as one passed. 

Yamaguchi, was freaking out. He had left to go get water, came back, ready to make light comments to Tsukishima on how bad the thunder was getting, when he walked in on the said boy, curled up in a ball with his hands pressed to his ears, glasses tossed carelessly on the bedside table, multiple pillows and blankets circling him. Yamaguchi vaguely remembered hearing soft sobs, but that wouldn’t be processed until later. 

Yamaguchi, instead, dug around for Tsukishimas headphones, quickly hooking it up to lofi. Something that seemed to fit. He pressed the headphones around Tsukishimas ears, a small smile coming to his face when the corners of the other boys mouth perked up in a small smile, only to be replaced by a soft whimper when the next round of lightning came along. 

However, this time, Yamaguchi was there, there to whisper words of comfort into Tsukishimas ears whenever he flinched a little too hard, or winced a little to loud,

A few hours later, the storm was far from over, but Tsukishima was enjoying the feeling of Yamaguchis arms aroud him. 

“Tadashi. I love you..”

“..I love you too..Kei.” 

**Author's Note:**

> word count  
> 910


End file.
